


Haiku #14

by Alliquay



Category: haiku - Fandom
Genre: Firelight, Haiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliquay/pseuds/Alliquay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5-7-5 firelight reignited</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haiku #14

Coal from an old fire  
slumbers, flares and flames alight  
with whiff of new air


End file.
